


baby you're the best

by conversewit



Series: summertime sadness [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversewit/pseuds/conversewit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The answer is yes.”</p><p>“What,” Aiden said dumbly. </p><p>“Yes. The answer to your question is yes,” she repeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you're the best

**Author's Note:**

> set after everyone has finished college and returned to Beacon Hills.

By dint of being in Northern California Beacon Hills rarely experienced extreme weather. But today, the humidity was nothing short of hellish. The heat wave was now on its record-breaking 10th day, Stiles had even gone so far as to ask Deaton if the heat wave was supernatural in origin. Predictably, the vet wasn’t impressed. 

Privately, Aiden thought that Stiles’ suspicion was well founded. In the past 5 years, some of the things that were attracted to Beacon Hills had been nothing short of nightmarish. To combat the heat, Scott had declared that the pack would be spending the day at the lake nestled deep into the Preserve. 

Settled in his lawn chair under an umbrella, Aiden was dozing off--listening with half an ear to Stiles and Derek bickering about the proper way to man a grill, the splashing in the distance was coming from Scott and Isaac’s dunking contest, there was a cold beer wedged in the gravel at his fingertips, what more could he need?

“Hot dog?” 

Lazily opening an eye, Aiden looked at Cora’s upside down visage, holding a plate with 2 hot dogs above his head. Feeling extremely sluggish in the heat, Aiden reached his arm out and maneuvered it so Cora and the hot dogs were sitting in his lap. 

“I should have dumped this coleslaw on your head,” muttered Cora as she reached back to steal a sip of beer. 

“Feed me--I’m tired,” Aiden replied, settling back with his hands behind his head. 

\---

After taking a quick dip in the lake to wash off the beer Cora had poured over his hair, Aiden grabbed a burger and sat down next to his brother, who was avidly watching a shirtless Danny play soccer with Derek, Scott, and Stiles. 

Aiden directed his gaze toward the dock where Cora had Isaac in a headlock. The heat from the day was finally letting up as the sun went down. Looking up from his food at Ethan’s snort, Aiden saw Cora laughing with glee over pushing Isaac into the water. Seeing her smile, backlit by the setting sun caused something inside Aiden’s chest to clench. 

“You should marry that girl, you’ll never find someone more suited for you,” Ethan said glibly. 

Indulging in a rare unguarded moment, Aiden replied without thinking, “I know.”

“I was joking,” Ethan sat up in shock, “But you’re serious, aren’t you?”

Finding no reason to lie to his twin, Aiden answered, “Yeah.”

Ethan was distracted for a moment as he watched Stiles tackle Danny into the gravel. Once he made sure that his boyfriend was okay--Danny currently was laying the mother of all noogies on Stiles--Ethan turned back to his brother. 

“I can’t believe Isaac called it.”

“Called what?” Aiden frowned. 

“That you two would be the first to get hitched,” Ethan looked seriously distressed by this fact. “Ugh I owe him like $50.”

\---

While everyone else was packing away folding chairs and miscellaneous grilling supplies, Aiden found Cora sitting on the rocky shore by herself. To combat the chilly wind coming off the water, she’d thrown a pair of cut off shorts and and one of Aiden’s henley’s over her two piece. 

It was a stupid little thing but Aiden found he loved it when she wore his shirts. Declaring to anyone with a nose that she belonged to him. There were a million little things about Cora that Aiden loved--her long hair that she refused to cut because it was the way her mother used to wear hers; the sound of her laugh, her obsession with terrible horror movies. The way she looked tucked into the crook of his arm, the way his heart stopped when she pinned her brown eyes on his, the way she would pick the tomatoes out of whatever she was eating and lay them on Aiden’s plate. 

“Aiden?”

“What?”

“I just asked if you were ready to head back yet,” Cora repeated.

“Let’s just sit here for a little bit.”

Aiden held Cora’s left hand in his and laced their fingers together. Just as he was about to speak up Cora cut him off. 

“The answer is yes.”

“What,” Aiden said dumbly. 

“Yes. The answer to your question is yes,” she repeated.  
Speechless, Aiden robotically put an arm around his--now fiancee--and pressed a kiss into her hair. After a beat, he finally spoke. 

“Typical. No one is going to let me live this down,” he muttered, over Cora’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> had a bad day so decided to write myself the fluffiest thing in the world.


End file.
